For the first time
by AnnaFIRTH
Summary: That moment when two pair of eyes meet and the whole world stops and you say to yourself, "There's something about this person that makes them different from the rest." AU. Co-written by @Hawkeye0071


_**Hey guys, how are we all doing?**_

_**So yeah, here I am with a new story. Things you have to know, this was my friend Sharon idea, and she's going to co-write it with me! :) It's the first time I co-write a story and I'm super excited.**_

_**Second and the **__**MOST IMPORTANT.**__** This is AU. Rick is a 27**__**years old doctor and Kate is a lawyer, same her sister Sarah. Johanna is alive and so is Jim. As for the Rodgers (Rick is not famous, so no Castle surname) Martha is an actress and is married to Rick's dad (yeah we have decided to bring Papa Castle in) as for Alexis she doesn't exist and neither does Meredith. Rick has a little brother though. **_

_**Anyway, enough talking. You will get to know more of every character while reading the story. Hope you like it and let me know what you think =) **_

* * *

It was a normal day like any other in New York City. Cars running up and down the streets, buses leaving children at school and men and women walking to work. Pretty much like any other day, except for Rick Rodgers.

He had just moved back to his hometown from L.A. Six years ago he'd moved to California to study Medicine at Stanford and after finishing the career in five years he got a job at the White Memorial Medical Centre. He wanted to move back to New York but his formal five-years girlfriend, Kyra, had gotten an amazing job at Los Angeles Times and against Rick's will they decided to stay.

Everything was going good for the young couple until Rick decided to propose and Kyra turned him down and left to London, to never come back.

So now here he is, back to his city and living at his parents' house because he still hadn't got time to look for a place for himself.

"Richard darling, is there coffee left?" His mother's voice echoes through the kitchen as she closes the door behind her. Dressed in one of her extravagant dresses Martha Rodgers kisses his son's cheek and thanks him for the coffee, "So, what are you doing today?"

"I'm starting at the Presbyterian."

"Today is the day, huh?"

"Yes mother. Today is the day." Rick repeats finishing his pancake, "I should get going," he says waving goodbye to him mother, "Oh, dad said he will be back home for dinner."

"Okay. Good luck kiddo!" Martha says patting his son's shoulder.

* * *

After a meeting with the boss and getting his new scrubs a young nurse walks him to his consulting room at the end of the corridor. Rick enters the room and takes a look around; everything looks perfect.

"Thank you Mike." He says to the nurse.

"You're welcome, Dr Rodgers. Here you have today's schedule, you start in 10 minutes."

"Great. Thanks again, I'll see you around." He beams at the boy, who looks a little nervous, and turns around to walk to his desk.

He visits patients all day long, from kids to middle-aged people. He loves his job but sometimes it gets too tiring that he just wants to leave it all aside. The courage he has to have when it comes to tell someone he or she has cancer or any other illness is one of the most hard and difficult things about his job, but being able to treat them and at the end cure most of them is what made being a doctor so worth it.

A knock on the door brings him back to reality. With a simple 'come on in' the door swings open relieving to young ladies.

"Hello, I'm Dr Rodgers. Take a sit please." Rick gently says standing up to receive his two new patients.

"Are you new? Dr Fitzpatrick used to have this room." The woman sitting on the right chair asks.

"Yeah, I am. First day here." Rick politely replies, "Well, let's get started, shall we?"

"Sure." The other woman agrees.

"Which one of you is Sarah?" Rick asks and sees the woman sitting on the right chair raises her hand, "And you are?"

"Kate, I'm just coming with her. No check up for me this week."

"Do you have an appointment any other day?" Rick asks rolling his chair backwards to grab a pair of plastic gloves.

"Next week."

"Well, I could do it now so you don't have to come back." Rick beams at Kate who turns to her sister.

"I wouldn't want to intrude or cause any-,"

"It's okay Kate. You two are my last patients today." Dr Rodgers throws her his best smile and stares at her for a few seconds until he hears Sarah cough, breaking the awkward scene.

* * *

"Okay Sarah, everything looks good. Just remember to take the pills to fight the migraine and try doing some exercise, such as yoga to calm down the nerves."

"Thank you Doctor." Sarah smiles at him.

"Kate, sit down on the stretcher and roll up your blouse." Kate does as told and when the round part of the stethoscope gets in contact with her back Kate shivers, "Sorry it's a little cold." Rick apologises placing his free hand in Kate's lower back to keep her steady. After checking her pulse and blood pressure, Kate puts her shoes back on and roll her blouse down as Rick removes the plastic gloves and sits back on his chair.

"Everything looks fine as well for you Kate. You look really great… I mean, uh," Rick stammers nervously, "What I mean is that you look fit. Keep doing what you do and you won't have any problem." He explains playing with his sweaty hands.

_Why is he so nervous? He has done check ups on women before, for god's sake._

"Eh, well thank you Dr Rodgers." Sarah says standing up.

"A pleasure." He replies nodding at Sarah whom rapidity turns around and walks to the door. Kate at the other side remains sit on the chair stunned by the Doctor's words, "Kate?" She hears his voice.

"Uh, yeah sorry. Thanks Doctor Rodgers."

"Please call me Rick. And anytime, if something comes up you know where to find me." Rick blurts out slipping his hands to the pockets of his white smock to calm down his nerves.

"Thank you." Kate says more of a whisper, as she extends her right hand to him.

Rick stares at Kate's soft hand and finally takes it, shaking it gently.

_Spark._

Without any other word Kate Beckett walks out of the office leaving Rick standing in the middle of the room speechless.

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_

_**You can follow us on twitter at AnnaFont_ie and Hawkeye0071**_


End file.
